Akatsuki Chronicals: The One Who Shall Not Die
by Jelly McTosh
Summary: This is the story of the Hidan’s life before joining Akatsuki. Majority of the characters and events belong to me however Hidan, the location and Jashin all belong to the creator of Naruto. Contains some strong language!
1. The Promise

It was a warm calm summer's morning in the beautiful and peaceful village, Yugakure. Birds were chirping a cheerful melody as the flowers awoke to stare at the glowing sun hanging in the blue sky, not a cloud in sight. A slight breeze travelled through the street carrying the smells of nature with it to each and every one of the villagers giving a feeling of warmth to them, except for one. A young boy sniffed the breeze and with a face of disgust, turned and followed the breeze towards his school.

"Fucking flowers!" he mumbled under his breathe as the aromas continued to travel beside him as he walked up a market street.

"Hidan-san!" cried the voice of a young girl behind him; he recognised the voice straight away. It was his neighbour and friend, Natsumi.

"What do you want Mi?" he said as he continued down the street without once looking at her, she had just caught up.

"That's nice! Where's my hello?" she laughed as she glanced at Hidan, "You should try to learn some manners, mister!"

"Fuck manners!" he declared with pride.

"You've always say that!" she smiled as she smelled the air around her, "What a beautiful smell!"

"If you say so," he said in disgust however, his tone failed to hit his friend's ears.

She started to dance along with the summer's breeze, the leaves that it carried danced around her. Hidan stopped to look at her, it was like Natsumi was in slow motion; long, auburn hair flowed down her back, sparkling blue eyes glistened, her smile so calm. Hidan had always believed she should have been named Akimi as she was more of an autumn beauty rather than a summer one to him.

"Are you prepared for the exams today?" she quizzed as her body stopped to face the young fair haired boy before her. Her pair of sparkling blue eyes met with his unfeeling pair, two different outlooks on the world.

"Are you retarded? Of course I'm fucking ready!" he yelled as he returned to his journey down the market.

It was the day of the exams to become official Genin and there was no way he would miss such an opportunity, after all, it had been his dream to become an official shinobi since he was born.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

Hidan could see the happiness drain from her face, "Where's your stupid expression gone?"

"Stupid?" she sighed as she lowered her head in shame, her burning hair curtained her face off from his sight, "It's just… you know… I… I'm…"

"You really are one stupid bitch aren't you?" he laughed as he held his face up to the sky, "If you're about to say you're nervous or scared then don't you dare. A shinobi cannot be nervous or scared; they live to complete their missions and to kill apposing shinobi. If you hesitate even once, you may be beheaded! Remember that stupid fucking promise you and I made?"

Natsumi lifted her face to look at her one true friend. It was such a silly question, of course she remembered that promise they had both made, how could she not? It was on the day that the pair had first met, the day that both their lives had been almost destroyed.

"Yeah," she smiled; she would never break a promise, not one she made to him.

Hidan returned her smile; he could not hide his happiness from her. Every time he pictured himself as a Yugakure shinobi, he had always pictured her standing beside him; as a friend, as a team mate, as a lover.

"Aww Hidan! You're blushing!" she grinned, "Do you love me that much!"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" he blurted out, he could feel the redness in his cheeks grow as she continued to laugh.

"Hidan you're blushing even more!" she giggled as she began to run in front, she could guess his reaction before Hidan knew himself.

"That's it! Your not fucking making it to these exams you annoying bitch!" he yelled pulling out his kunai and giving chase.

The pair ran down the market shoving past the crowds causing many looks of disgust to hit the pair. Although Hidan would never admit it, this life he was living in this small, economically challenged village with Natsumi was the best thing he could ever ask for. The only thing that could make his situation any better is if both he and his friend could become shinobi the only thing in there way was the exam...


	2. The Exam Part 1

Noise rumbled through the small academy as one of the two classrooms prepared for their upcoming test. Kunai, shuriken and a number of other weapons were being packed into small pouches along with other tools. The noise ceased as an elderly man crept into the room dragging two students, one male and one felmale, along with him.

"It is lovely to see that all my precious students have shown up," muttered the man as he smiled at the eight students before him.

All the students stood in a line wearing white robes with small pouches wrapped around their waste. They all returned the man's expression as he turned to face the two who entered along with him.

"A kunai is not a toy! We do not take one out while chasing one and other in a busy market or anywhere else! Let this be a lesson to you both!"

"Fucking old prick," mumbled Hidan under his breath, Natsumi let out a small chuckle.

While he had given chase, they had lost their sense of time and continued to cause panic throughout the village's annual market; that is, until this old man, their sensei, appeared to and prevented any more chaos.

"Hidan and Natsumi, you are lucky that I am such an understanding old man! You will both be permitted to still take the exam however, as punishment, Hidan will be first and Natsumi will be second," he cried letting go of their wrists.

A smile crept onto Hidan's face as he laughed, "Punishment? What kind of daft fucker you are, Goro-sensei? To be first is to be best!"

"A shinobi should not use such language, Hidan-san," chuckled Goro, he was used to his students fowl language as it was something not even he could prevent, "Natsumi, please stand over beside the other students."

Auburn curtained her face from view as she dragged herself away from her friend and towards the line of students, her attire also matched theirs. Lifting her head, she revealed her two blue eyes, both filled with a sea of worry and despair. Hidan could not only see this but he could feel the gazed stab through his mortal soul.

Goro turned his back to his prepared student to face the entrance of the room and as he started to limp forward he instructed, "Hidan, follow me. The rest of you will wait here until I return for the next participant, if anyone even puts one two out of the room without my say so, they fail."

Goro had disappeared out the door and just as Hidan was about to do the exact same, he froze and turned to face the others.

"Next time you see me, I'll be a real shinobi, fuckers!"

With that announcement, he walked out of the door and out of sight, Natsumi continued to watch the door, waiting, hoping.

* * *

Hidan stood in the almost destroyed school training room which, to him, appeared as old as Goro who was hunched over at the opposite end of the room balancing using a stick. Squinting his eyes, Hidan could see that Goro was holding, what appeared to be, a tattered training dummy in his arms, it too matched the age of Goro.

"Now Hidan! You will be fighting…" began the old man in a low murmur which echoed around the hall, however, he was interrupted by his student.

"I'll be fighting your old arse, right?" he questioned enthusiastically as he yanked off his white top to reveal his young bare chest.

Within seconds he hurled the snow coloured top into the middle of the room, it was part of the academy's uniform; sleeveless robe, white cropped trousers and white sandal-like shoes. All of a sudden he pulled out kunai and began at his sensei.

"No Hidan!" yelled Goro, his voice stopping his students in his tracks, "I am not your opponent! This will be your opponent!"

Hidan stared as the man lifted the ragged doll in the air.

"…"

In a calm manner, Goro laid it upon the floor and performed seals as Hidan watch cautiously; bird, dog, boar, dragon, monkey, ox, boar. With all seals in place, he lifted his stick with both hands and with all his strength, stabbed through the ragged doll before him.

All of a sudden, a purple flame burst through the ripped rags of the doll while Goro removed himself out of harms way and watched his student, a playful grin was displayed on his face. A thick purple fog was born from the flames clouding the surroundings from sight, hiding both the doll and the sensei.

"What the fu…" started Hidan however his voice trailed off as his eyes caught a shadowed figure rise amongst the fog. With both fear and enthusiasm, he grasped tighter at his kunai anticipating an attack from this shadow opponent.

"This is who you will be fighting!" cried out the old man from an unknown location in an almost mocking tone, "Hidan, a shinobi must complete all missions whatever and whoever it involves! Your mission to become a genin is simple, take out your opponent using all I have taught you! You may use ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu along with any weapons you have brought with you however; you must beat them within thirty minutes! Understand?"

"Of course I fucking understand!" bellowed Hidan, a menacing look emitted from his eyes, as he started towards his unknown opponent.

"Then your time begins," said Goro in his usual calm manner.

Hidan picked up speed as he charged towards the still figure; he held his kunai ready to attack the one standing in his way.

"This is too fucking easy," he laughed as his plunged his kunai into the chest of the unknown figure before him, a sinister grin grew upon his face as he spun to face his enemy while sliding forward.

As he came to a halt, Hidan looked up as the purple fog started to clear up and within seconds, his enemy was clearly visible as they too turned; white robes, rose lips, crystal blue eyes and auburn hair.

"Hi…da…an…" she attempted, as her legs gave way, her knees smashing into the ground as blood trickled from her lips, "Wh…why?"

"Natsumi?"


End file.
